Life Lessons With the Potters
by Aliza Hope
Summary: This is just some one-shots that I have put together. It will be labeled as complete but only because the one-shots are complete. I will continue to update until I run out of one-shots.
1. My Beautiful Annabel Lee

Warnings: H/Hr, AU, Kinda sad

**My Beautiful Annabel Lee**

_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

Death is unknown to man. It always has been. Nobody truly knows what death is. Well, no one but one man. He had died no less than eleven times. Twice when he was eleven. Once when he was twelve. Once when he was thirteen. Twice when he was fourteen. Once when he was fifteen. Once when he was sixteen. And thrice when he was seventeen.

There was another as well. A woman that had died six times. Once when she was twelve. Once when she was thirteen. Once when she was fourteen. Once when she was sixteen. And twice when she was eighteen.

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea;_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee;_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

They, of course, did not know this. Their minds had been erased of their times in the afterlife. They also did not know that they had found that they loved each other so very much. But they had forgotten and, therefore, hid their true feelings from each other.

Therefore, he married his best friend's little sister, whom he had grown to love. And she married his best friend, so as to stay close to her true love. But, they were never truly happy unless they were together.

One day, when he was twenty-one and she twenty-two, he went on a mission for his job. He was killed in the midst of the mission. She got in a bad fight with her husband and, suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore.

She couldn't continue watching him be happy when it wasn't with her. If she couldn't have him then she didn't want to live.

She went out and bought a small pistol. She went home and, glad her husband had stormed out, went up to their empty room. Her hands shook as she loaded the pistol. As soon as she finished, she felt it. The complete and utter emptiness that represented his death. Her hands stopped shaking and she raised the pistol to her temple. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. Her heart stopped two minutes after his.

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea, _

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her highborn kinsman came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulcher_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

They met in death. They embraced as if they were lovers reunited. In truth, they were. They were found in their loving embrace by his mother who had died when he was but a babe. They released each other and he was swept into the motherly embrace of his mother. He had to admit, his mother's hug was almost as comforting as her's was.

His mother explained many things to the couple, including that Death would be willing to send her two favorite mortals back to right before they ruined their lives. The couple needs only to look at each other before he told his mother that they accepted Death's offer, graciously.

Death appeared then. She was smiling at her two favorite mortals. Of course, she would never admit that they were her favorites. Death touched them both on the forehead and the chest. They disappeared, simultaneously.

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me_

_Yes! That was the reason_

_(as all men know, In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of a cloud by night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

They woke at the same time in separate parts of the castle in which they resided. He was in his dormitory, which he shared with his best friend and three other men. She was in the library, one of her favorite places, other than in her love's loving embrace.

He sprang from his bed, immediately, only knowing that he wanted to see her. She sprang from her chair, not caring about the books she had used as her pillow, just of her love who she needed to talk to. They both ran to the other. They met somewhere in the middle and without a second thought from either of them, their lips crashed together and everything around them disappeared.

_But our love was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we_

_Of many far wiser than we_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

He was nervous. This wasn't something that he had ever done or that he ever remembered doing anyway. The small, velvet box burned a hole in his pocket as he stared at his love. He had planned to wait until they got back to her house but he didn't think he could wait any longer.

She was worried. He had pulled away from her the last few day. She couldn't help but think that this was he last date. An the, as if he sensed her worry, he sighed and got down on one knee in front of her.

"I was going to wait until we got back to your place before I did this. I swear I was but I don't think I can wait any longer. I need to know." He dug the box out of his pocket and opened it for her. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

She was overwhelmed by the love in his eyes. She almost couldn't tear her eyes away from him to look at the ring. It was silver with an emerald center gem that matched his eyes perfectly. Two small diamonds rested on either side of the emerald. Her eyes filled with tears and all she could do to answer him was to nod her head.

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

They held hands as they watched the two sleeping figures. The boy, who was older by ten months, slept with one harm holding a stuffed animal in the shape of a stag, and the other wrapped protectively around his little sister. The girl, who was four years old, slept curled up next to her older brother with her otter stuffed animal held tightly in her arms. They smiled to each other and headed to their own beds.

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_On the beautiful Annabel Lee._

They'd been together for a long time. Their two children were grown and had their own kids who had their own kids and so on for three more generations. They were weary and finally ready to depart this life together. So on the thirteenth of January, 2100 at two o'clock in the morning they passed for the final time, finally reuniting with loved ones long passed.

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling, my darling, my life, and my bride, _

_In the sepulcher there by the sea, _

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

The poem in italics is _Annabel Lee _by Edgar Allan Poe

Sepulcher means tomb.


	2. Opposites Attract

Opposites Attract

He hated staying in one place for too long. She'd never left her hometown. He was famous. She wasn't. He was a player. She'd never even had a boyfriend. They were complete opposites but loved each other either way.

It started ten years ago. Madison Philips was out shopping. James Sirius Potter was making trouble. He ran into her and knocked her over. Madison stared after him for a minute.

"Hey!" Madison yelled. James spun and looked at her.

"What are you doing on the floor?" James asked.

"You knocked me over," Madison growled, crossing her arms. A lopsided grin appeared on James' face.

"Oh. Sorry," He said then stuck out a hand to her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "I'm James Potter," James grinned.

"Madison Philips," Madison told him.

"POTTER!"

"Bye," James said before running off. Madison scoffed and shook her head.

They didn't see each other again for almost a year. Madison decided to leave the country. She wanted to travel. She went to France. James was there. The first time she saw him, he was completely drunk. She shrugged and joined him.

"Hey!" James slurred. "I remember you. I knocked you over in the store. You're Madi!"

"It's Madison! My name is Madison, not Madi," Madison said. James took another shot.

"You need to lighten up, Madi. Hey!" James called to the barman. "Vodka shot for this little lady!" Madison was given a shot. She shrugged and drank it.

An hour later, Madison was completely smashed and dancing…on the bar. As soon as the song ended, James helped her down. "Marry me?" James asked her. She stared at him for a minute.

"What?" Madison asked.

"Marry me?" James repeated.

"Okay," Madison nodded. James pulled her to the French Ministry of Magic. That night they were married in such a way that they couldn't get a divorce.

At first they hated each other but after a while, they grew to love each other. James had realized it first. It was just after a big fight. Madison was viciously making dinner.

James had never been very good at showing his feelings. That's why they always fought. But that night as he watched his wife, he finally figured it out. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"I love you," he said. She stopped and turned to him, tear tracks on her face. That was when she figured it out.

"I love you too," she cried.

Three months later, she looked at him seriously at dinner. "James, I'm pregnant," She'd said. James' head snapped up to look at her. He looked at her for a minute then a grin spread across his face.

Their daughter, Ellie Sophia Potter was born six months later. When Ellie was five, James, Madison, and Ellie vacationed to Australia. That's where it all went wrong.

There was a bad man in Australia and he had something against the Potters. Madison, James, and Ellie unknowingly wandered right into his trap. His minion cornered them.

James and Madison fought as best as they could. There was only one left when it happened. "Evada kedavra!" he yelled. Madison dropped. James exploded in rage.

"Reducto!" he yelled. Madison's killer was killed instantly. Ellie was kneeling by Madison's side, shaking her.

"Mummy! Mummy!" she yelled. James kneeled, closed Madison's eyes then pulled Ellie into his arms. They cried for Madison together.

James took Ellie and Madison's body back to Britain two days later. James never remarried and Ellie was able to see the thestrals that pulled the carriages from her very first day of her second year at Hogwarts. When she found out why she could see them, she cried. She cried for hours.


	3. Uncovered Lies

Uncovered Lies

Warnings: AU, H/Hr, minor language

Harry plopped down at the table in the kitchen. "Life sucks sometimes, doesn't it?" he said. Hermione just nodded. "I think you've got it the worst right now," Harry added.

"We're in the same spot right now, Harry. We're both missing the ones we love. We're both missing our parents. We're both here, hunting down those damn horcruxes," Hermione said, still facing away from Harry.

"I've been missing Ginny since we left," lie, "you just lost Ron. I've been dealing with my parents death for as long as I can remember, and I was going to be in this spot no matter what; you didn't have to come," Harry said.

"Why are we talking about this, Harry?" Hermione said.

"I just wanna make sure that you're okay," Harry replied.

"I'm fine, Harry," Hermione lied.

"Why do people lie, Hermione? We lie so easily. Someone says, 'Are you okay?' I say, 'I'm fine.' People ask, 'Are you sure?' I say, 'Yes.' They ask, 'Do you love her?' I say, 'Absolutely.' Lies. All lies. Are you okay? Nope. Are you sure? Definitely not. Do you love her? Absolutely not. Why don't I tell the truth when someone asks those questions, Hermione?" Harry said.

"So you don't look weak," Hermione shrugged.

"No. I think it's because I'm trying to hide something. What am I hiding? I don't know," Harry said.

"Be honest with me, Harry," Hermione said, spinning around. "Are you okay?" Harry shook his head. "Are you sure you're not okay?" Harry nodded. "Do you love her?"

"What?" Harry gasped.

"Do you love Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head and said, "No." Hermione took a shuddering breath. "Now, it's your turn. Be honest. Are you okay?" Hermione shook her head. "Are you sure you're not okay?" Hermione nodded. "Do you love Ron?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "No." The corner of Harry's mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile. "Okay. It's your turn again. Be honest. Do you lover a girl?" Harry nodded. "Do I know her?" Harry nodded again. "What's her name?"

Harry's lips twitched again. "Her name is," he paused for dramatic effect, "Hermione Granger." Hermione gasped. "It's your turn now. Be honest. Do you love a guy?" Hermione nodded. "Do I know him?" Hermione nodded again. "What's his name?"

Hermione grinned and said, "Harry Potter." Harry stood, walked over to her, and caressed her face in his hands. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. They stayed like that for thirty seconds then Harry pulled away.

"I wanna leave," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Think about everything that has happened to us, Hermione, then tell me that I don't have a good enough reason to leave Britain," Harry said. Hermione thought for a second.

"You have a very good reason to leave and I want to go with you," she said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Harry said. He pulled a rolled up poster from a bag on the table. He unrolled it and looked at Hermione. "Close your eyes and pick a place. Wherever you pick, we'll go there," Harry said. Hermione closed her eyes and pointed to Florida, United States of America.

"Looks like we're going to America. Pack your bag, Hermione, we're going to Gringotts," Harry said.

oOo

Harry and Hermione apperated into Diagon Alley, Harry under a hooded cloak and Hermione polyjuiced as an old witch. They walked down the alley and entered Gringotts together. Harry led the way to an open teller. He showed his face to the goblins. "I'd like to speak to my account manager, Teller Beartooth," he said, looking at the Goblin's nameplate.

Beartooth closed his desk and gestured for Harry to follow him. They did. Beartooth led them to a small office where another goblin sat, shuffling through papers.

"Please sit, Mr. Potter and tell me who your friend is," the goblin said.

"This is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger. She's polyjuiced for her protection," Harry said, lowering his hood.

"My name is Sharpclaw. I'm the Potter account manager."

oOo

Harry smiled at his girlfriend. They were leaving. He'd had an unknown horcrux removed from his head and had gotten a promise from the goblins that they would take care of Voldemort's horcruxes and then kill Voldemort. For the first time in his life, Harry was truly happy.

Harry and Hermione grabbed ahold of the scroll that had been turned into a portkey. "Travel," Harry said. And with that the savior of the Wizarding World and his girlfriend disappeared, never to be seen or heard from in Great Britain again.


End file.
